The Gamer A Fluffy Fluke
by Mistress Anko
Summary: This is why you don't start RPGs as 1 year olds. It's just a horrible idea. Why on earth would u start leveling when your 1? She can't even read! Super powered OC as the Gamer fanfic. Beware I hate math.
1. Chapter 1

The Gamer A Fluffy Fluke

When she was born she supposed that all of her stats must have been zero with only 1 health and 1 charka most likely.

When she turned 1 on her birthday her stats increased.

Fumiko Fuu

Age 1

Health 10/10

Chakra 5/5

Level 1

0/50 exp to level up

Str 2

Vit 1

Dex 1

Int 2

Wis 0

Luck 1

Points 1

She instantly felt better, stronger, smarter, and happier. She liked the feeling. She also became more aware of the little boxes that were always floating around. The blue box with the long word 'Notifications' had been up for a while. Of course she couldn't read, but reached out her hand to try and touch it anyway.

'Congratulations for saying your first word you gain 1 Int.'

'Congratulations for taking your first step you gain 1 Str.'

More words appeared and then slowly faded. Wondering if pressing the other boxes would make them go away she raised her chubby hand and it landed on a little box that said 'Tutorial.'. After pressing that more words appeared lots of words, so many words it made her head swim. She whimpered in distress at almost her whole line of site being taking over by letters. She began waving her arms around to make the letters go away.

' To make the Menu appear you must first-'

'Your Stats page is always visible when you level up and you may-'

'Your inventory-'

'Perks are-'

'Quests may begin when you have completed-'

'Civilian vs ninja skills-'

'Your Str stands for strength and helps effect-'

'Your Vit-'

'Your Dex-'

'Your-'

"NO, NO, NO!' The 1 year old screamed and began crying not liking all the words not letting her see. Finally after waving her arms a lot most of the words left."

Tutorial Complete Press Yes to begin quests. Press No to see the Tutorial again.

Yes/No

Of course her hand landed firmly on the Yes. If she hadn't pressed anything the words would have eventually faded and then she may have been able to go through the tutorial again when she could actually read, but as it was the Tutorial was forever skipped and the age appropriate quests began at once.

Quest

Your family heard you crying and wishes to comfort you. Refuse to settle down until your favorite family member plays a game with you.

Rewards + 10 relationship with chosen family member. 5exp

Quest

So far you've only walked 6 steps without falling. Make it across the living without falling.

10exp

Quest

Say all family members names clearly

10exp Plus 5 relationship with all family members

Say your first sentence

15 exp

Learn the ABCs

5exp

Read your first word

10exp

Numerous quests poped up throughout the day and Fumiko ignored them. If she didn't look at them they just went away, but sometimes the same ones would pop with 'Congratulations quest completed' written above it not that Fumiko cared she just wanted all the words to leave her alone. It should be noted however that after a week something strange happened.

Congratulations Quest Completed

Helped Mommy with folding laundry like a big girl

5/5 washcloths folded

10exp

Level up!

The words wouldn't go away so unhappily she pushed her hand in the direction of the words.

Age 1

Health 15/15

Chakra 6/6

Level 2

5/100 exp to level up

Str 3

Vit 2

Dex 2

Int 3

Wis 1

Luck 2

Points 2

She felt good and happy; maybe the letters weren't so bad. In fact maybe they meant something she hurried to find her mom or dad, but ran into her brother instead.

Fumio Fuu

Age 5

Level 6

Relationship: Friendly Brother 204/300

'Fumo-kun!'

"Hello little Fluffy-chan! What trouble are you getting up to?"

'Letters.'

"What?"

"The Letters, Fumo teach Letters?"

"You want to learn to read? Momma's teaching me. You want to see my book?"

Her brother proudly showed off his children's book, but while the pictures and letters were somewhat interesting Fumiko didn't really learn anything and soon found something better to do. That is playing with a ball. She still had a 1 year olds attention span after all.

She did get their eventually by the times she was two she had learned to read a few words and accidentally done enough quest to get her to level 6. Where her brother had been at age 5. Perhaps more intuitive parents would have noticed something strange about their daughter, but not only were they not shinobi but Fumiko was a happy child and considering the problems with their marriage it could perhaps be excused that up until now they hadn't paid her all that much attention. Unfortunately for them and the rest of the world Age 2 was when Fumiko learned to read.

Age 2

Health 20/20

Chakra 7/7

Level 6

50/650 exp to level up

Str 7

Vit 6

Dex 6

Int 8

Wis 3

Luck 3

Points 5


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Her name is Fumiko and sometimes her brother calls her the nickname Fluffy. Her brother's name is Fumio and sometimes his family will call him the nickname Fumo. Also while I may use -kun,-chan,-san,-sama etc I will not be using the Japanese words for Mother, Father, Brother, Sister, etc. Furthermore while I won't hold the fic hostage for reviews at least 1 review would be appreciated, thank you anyway for the people favoriting and following this story.

* * *

Age 2

Health 20/20

Chakra 7/7

Level 6

50/120 exp to level up

Str 7

Vit 6

Dex 6

Int 8

Wis 3

Luck 3

Points 5

Fumiko could count and Fumiko could maybe read just a little. She knew what Luck meant and she was sure she had seen the word Chakra in some books before. For some reason only Luck was completely spelled out in the list of this she could have numbers in. Wait wait she knew this P..P.. onts…Points. That's the word. Well there was only 1 thing she could do if she was to get to the bottom of the mysterious words.

"Mother? Mother? Mom? Mommy?"

Fumiko found her mother frowning at a large map set out on the table.

"Not now sweetie, play with your brother."

Fumiko signed unhappily and let her eyes travel up to the words hanging out on her mom's head.

Akimi Fuu

Level ?

Distant Mother 50/100 relationship

The numbers next to the big 'r' word were much smaller then with her other family and she didn't really want to know why.

Not that her mom remembered, but Fumio was at school right now and Dad was at work. She guessed that she had no choice, but get to the dictionary from the bookshelves.

It was a large book and she was a bit surprised that she could lift it with ease. She spent most of the morning and then into the afternoon comparing words from the book to the ones floating in front of her and then looking up the words in explanation she didn't understand as well by the time her brother came home she understood almost everything.

"Big Brother what does 're-la-tion-sh-ips' mean?"

"Fluffy-chan how long have you been over here? Did you eat yet?"

Fluffy blinked at him.

Fumio Fuu

Title: Best Big Brother

Level 7

Relationship 532/600

"Come on." He gestured to her to follow him and they went to knock on her parents' bedroom door. There was no answer.

"Mom! Mom!" Her brother yelled and finally opened the door.

"What is it Fumo? I'm busy." Their Mother was digging though the drawers for something.

"Fluffy-chan hasn't eaten yet."

'Then go make her something. You haven't forgotten how to make a sandwich have you?"

Her bother sort of wilted and Fluffy patted him on the back.

"Is ok. I'm not hungry."

"No you should eat." He took her hand.

"Come on."

"Fumo-kun, you didn't answer my question." She said while they were eating the food her brother had made.

" Oh well relationships are umm…I guess the connection you have with people. Like you can have a friendly relationship and a bad relationship, there's this bully at school he's mean and I have a bad relationship with him, but I have friends and my cute little sister that I have a good relationship with you see?" He rubbed her head when he called her cute and she pouted at him.

"Oh…so we don't really have the best relationship with Mother do we? She's here more than dad, but she's not really here you know."

For a moment her brother looked unbearably sad. "I wouldn't say it's a bad relationship Fumiko just not the best of one."

He smiled at her, but his long bangs covered his eyes. Even without seeing his eyes she thought he still looked sad.

About 3 days she felt confident that she had deciphered what all the words meant that glowed in front of her except for what the words with only 3 letters meant. It likely wasn't that important, but the numbers had been bugging her and she had points to use so maybe by adding them to the words she could find out what they are. She already knew what luck was and those numbers were low so was Wis. Fluffy decided it would just look better if they were both at 5 instead. Her favorite number was 5 this week.

Age 2

Health 20/20

Chakra 7/7

Level 6

50/120 exp to level up

Str 8

Vit 6

Dex 6

Int 8

Wis 5

Luck 5

Points 0

She didn't really feel that different this time. Maybe Wis and Luck weren't really good stats? Well anyway she may as well make her point system look pretty so Fluffy gave her last point into Str so she had two 5s, two 6s, and two 8s. It was rather satisfying to see.

Fluffy kept working at learning how to read as well as how to do basic math. She thought she had mastered both long before her next birthday, but for some reason the notifications that she had mastered basic reading and basic math didn't show up until she turned 3. This was also when she unlocked her first two Perks.

Age 3

Health 50/50

Chakra 10/10

Level 9

2/300 exp to level up

Str 10

Vit 9

Dex 9

Int 11

Wis 7

Luck 7

Points 1

* * *

Note: As the tutorial has been skipped I will explain random things about the game system at the end of each chapter.

In a child of average intelligence all of their stats will go up one each level they gain except for the Wisdom and Luck stat which are based on if they meet hidden requirements that year to gain those stats. Everyone will always gain 1 level each year they age, those that work harder and accomplish something during the year may go up more levels. A child that is born a genius may go up more intelligence points instead of 1 each year. Any child has a chance to inherit a faster stat gain from their parent and the larger their parent's stat is the greater the chance. For example Nara's are born smarter and sometimes wiser and Uzumaki's are born with more endurance and sometimes chakra.

This is how it is possible for characters like Kakashi and Itachi to fight at such a young age as well as how Fumiko is talking, walking, and starting to read at age 2.

At age 3 I would estimate that Kakashi is just starting his training and his's stats would look something like this.

Str 7

3pts for 3 years, plus 3 pts for strong parent, plus 1 point for already starting training.

Vit 5

3pts for 3 years, plus 2 pts for parents

Dex 8

3pts for 3 years, plus 4 pts for parent, plus 1 point for training

Int 5

3pts for 3 years, plus 2 points for genius.

Wis 2

Kakashi hasn't made the kind of choices that make me feel he would have a high Wis at this age

Luck 2

I don't think I need to explain his poor luck


	3. Perks

Note: Thank you for my 1 review and the person that messaged me a review so I have two technically and that makes me very happy. Here's the next chapter can't promise that I will keep updating this quickly but for now I have lots of inspiration. Let me know if you have ideas or suggests for the story I always welcome fresh input.

* * *

Not much happened during her 2nd year. Father was making an effort to be home more. They would often have family dinners together now, which made Fumio happy, but seemed to put their mother on edge for some reason. Fluffy enjoyed spending time with her father he had attempted to read to her a few times and been suitable impressed on how fast she had picked up reading. He had also given her, her first math lessons when he found that she could already count.

Honestly she had been reading really well for several months and even doing basic math for a good while before her birthday when she got a strange notification.

Reading Skill gained!

Basic Reading level 1/3

Math Skill gained

Basic Math Level 1/3

Perk unlocked

Remember my words

Perk unlocked

1,2,3

Fumiko had yet to hear or read the word 'Perk' , but deciding it must be interesting she reached up and taped 'Remember my words' suddenly all her words changed and she seemed to be looking at a kind of blue screen with writing on it.

 **PERK PAGE**

 **Perk Points (1)**

 **Remember my words ( 0/4)**

 **Level 1:** You have a 5% chance of remembering any information that you read.

 **Level 2:** You have a 15% chance of remembering any information that you read.

 **Level 3:** You have a 35% chance of remembering any information that you read.

 **Level 4:** You have a 50% chance of remembering any information that you read.

 **New Perks can be unlocked after leveling up this Perk.**

 **1,2,3 (0/4)**

 **Level 1:** You have a 5% chance of remembering basic math

 **Level 2:** You have a 15% chance of remembering basic math

 **Level 3:** You have a 35% chance of remembering basic math

 **Level 4:** You have a 50% chance of remembering basic math

 **New Perks can be unlocked after leveling up this Perk.**

Well that's disappointing. She already knew how to read and do math. She didn't need to cheat to get better at it. Still if the Reading Perk meant that she would remember her favorite books word for word that might be kind of fun. Hesitantly she put her 1 point into reading and then frowned at the percentages. 5,15,35, and 50. Why those numbers? It should have been more even, 10,20,30, and 40 or 5,10,15,20 or well anything else. Fumiko frowned she didn't like the person that picked the numbers not one bit.

After placing her point she was brought back to her knew stats.

Age 3

Health 50/50

Charka 10/10

Level 9

2/300 exp to level up

Str 10

Vit 9

Dex 9

Int 11

Wis 7

Luck 7

Points 1

Deciding to keep her numbers paired up she attempted to put her point into Str and strangely failed. This wasn't fair at all. She angrily continued to jab at the Str button, after a while her stat page finally decided to explain itself something it had never done before.

Civilian children under age ten are not capable of increasing their Strength Stat over 10

Shinobi children that have not started the Academy are not capable of increasing their Strength Stat over 10

'But, But…I want too." She muttered outload now very unhappy. This was stupid and mean and she didn't know who to be mad at because she didn't know why the words were there in the first place. Well it could be worse at least she now knew what Str stood for. That wouldn't help her much though what if everything just stopped working and she couldn't feel the wonderful feeling or the numbers increasing anymore? She liked that feeling.

"Mom? What age can I start 'The Academy'" Unlike most attempts to get her mother's attention this question actually made her mom stop reading the papers she was looking at focus completely on Fumiko.

"You want to be a ninja Fumiko?" Her mom asked her clearly startled.

Fumiko didn't know much about this ninja business, but if it got her to increase her numbers faster she was all for it. 10 years old was way too long to wait.

"I want to go to the Academy. When can I go?" Her mother looked very uncomfortable.

"Well I don't think your father would approve, but it does seem a waste to live in Konoha and not have one of the kids learn. I never got the opportunity and we might as well see if you have the talent for it." Her mom mostly seemed to be talking to herself, but finally refocused on Fumiko.

"A few years at least, I'll have to ask. Don't say anything to your father yet, I'll handle that."

"Ok, thanks mom." It was rare for her mom to go out of her way to help Fumiko with anything so this just Fumiko all the more determined to go to the academy. Now she just needed to find out what ninja actually did beside recuse princess in her story books. Fumiko had a feeling that she would get tired of rescuing and marrying princesses after a while.

After going through every book in the house and becoming completely disgruntled Fumiko pounced on her brother as soon as he walked through the door.

"I'm hom-ack!" Her brothers bag went flying he landed on the floor hard

"Big Brother!" Fumiko greeted her bother cheerfully.

"Hey Fluffy-chan what's with the flying tackle?" Fluffy-chan was surprising heavy for a small 3 year old.

"I need more books!" She demanded from atop his stomach.

"Is that so? Well I guess we could go to the library, but you have to ask mom."

"Ok!" She jumped off him and dashed to go find their mother.

'Where does she get all that energy?' The 7 year old wondered. He had just put his bag down when Fluffy-chan grabbed his arm almost painfully.

"Momma said yes! Can we go now please?" Her big blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

"Yes! Yes no puppy dog eyes!"

"I don't have eyes like a puppy!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

The two finally exited the house giving their poor mother some peace and quiet.

"Hmm a ninja." Akimi considered the matter carefully and then twisted her lips into something of a smile.

"Yes, that just might work."

* * *

Perks will eventually be very powerful and useful,but she has to meet certain requirements for the best ones and others she has to slowly build up.

Skills can be gained though skill books or though completing certain actions. Fluffy will be alerted whenever she learns a new skill and when her skills level up, but she won't be able to tell how much she needs in order to gain a level in a skill because without the tutorial she doesn't know how to access that. As she gets older she will slowly began to understand her gamer power more. One day she might even get lucky and say 'Menu', but that's a far off dream at the moment.


End file.
